


Les enfants de Choeur

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Stiles doit participer au spectacle de Noël, et il a le tract.





	Les enfants de Choeur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour
> 
> Ce petit OS a été écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent de la page facebook Sterek addiction. Donc si vous l'avez déjà lu ou que vous le lirez sur facebook, c'est normal. Il est aussi partagé sur le compte FF Les-auteurs-reunis.  
> Teen wolf et ses peronnages de m'appartiennent pas. 
> 
> Petit hommage à mes enfants qui vont présenter cet après-midi un petit spectacle à l'église.

**Les enfants de Choeur**

**-**

Stiles tremblait de tout son corps. Il sentait la panique l'envahir. C'était sûr, il allait bientôt avoir du mal à respirer et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se pencha par delà la maison faite en carton qui trônait sur la petite scène de l'église et regarda le monde présent dans la grande bâtisse. Les parents des enfants, dont les siens, étaient assis dans les trois premiers rangs. Sa maman parlait à l'oreille de son père. Tous attendaient patiemment que le spectacle de Noël commence.

Stiles recula en se frottant les cheveux énergiquement. Non, il n'allait pas arrivait à se présenter sur scène, déguisé en étoile du berger, et à chanter la chanson Hallelujah avec les autres. En plus, Scott n'était même pas avec lui. Il ne faisait pas partie des enfants de chœur, alors il était juste assis quelque part dans la salle.

L'orgue se mit à résonner dans l'église et Stiles se cacha derrière un rideau, histoire de ne pas être vu. Il entendit les autres enfants se mettre en marche pour rejoindre le devant de la scène et il ferma les yeux, comptant jusqu'à 20 pour se donner du courage, tremblant toujours.

Il sentit un souffle contre lui et ouvrit les yeux. Le rideau était ouvert et devant lui se tenait un garçon, un peu plus grand, un peu plus âgé aux cheveux noirs et yeux jolis yeux verts.

\- Ben, tu viens pas sur scène ? demanda Derek Hale, car il s'agissait bien de lui.

Stiles le connaissait puisqu'il chantait dans la chorale de l'église, lui aussi.

\- J'crois… j'crois bien que je suis pas fait pour chanter devant les gens. Je… je préfère rester ici.

\- Mais, tes parents sont venus pour te voir.

Stiles ancra son regard brun-miel dans celui vert du jeune Hale.

\- Je sais… mais… si je vais sur la scène, je vais me mettre à paniquer et ça va se finir en crise, je pourrais plus respirer.

\- C'est dommage.

\- Mais, tu peux y aller toi, rien ne t'en empêche et mes parents ne m'en voudront pas de pas avoir chanter.

Derek croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- J'y vais pas si t'y va pas.

Stiles cligna des yeux, surpris. Quoi ?

\- Tu as pas besoin de moi.

\- Mais la scénette a besoin de son étoile. C'est pas la Nativité sans l'étoile. T'es important et puis, je suis un roi mage. J'ai besoin que l'étoile me guide. J'ai besoin que tu me guides, sinon je sers à rien. T'as presque le rôle le plu important de la pièce.

\- Euh ouais mais…

Derek soupira de dépit et finit par tendre sa main vers Stiles, un peu brusquement.

\- Donne-moi la main ! ordonna le jeune Hale et Stiles ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, frappé de stupeur.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux que je te donne la main ?

\- Fais-le juste et discute plus.

Un sourire doux fleuri sur les lèvres du petit Stilisnki, il prit la main de Derek et sortit de sa cachette.

\- Allez, viens !

Stiles suivit Derek qui le tirait derrière lui. Il se retrouva rapidement sur la scène, s'installa devant entre deux autres enfants de son âge, les mains derrière le dos. Il regarda la salle, ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter avec les autres. Il sentit la main de Derek qui tenait la sienne et la serra un peu plus fort. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais ça l'aidait à ne pas paniquer. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa les regards de ses parents, puis celui de Scott et se sentit soudain courageux, grand et fort. Il allait jouer l'étoile à la perfection.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

* * *

 

Ses parents le félicitèrent après le spectacle à grands renforts de bisous et de câlins, ainsi que de paroles exprimant leur fierté. Stiles était heureux. Il l'avait fait, il avait surpassé sa peur et avait donner tout ce qu'il devait pour jouer son rôle, certes pas très parlant, mais très important.

Il vit soudain Derek auprès de sa famille. Il se précipita vers lui, lui sauta au cou et lui plaqua un baiser juste à la commissures des lèvres, puis il repartit, rougissant, vers ses parents.

Si monsieur et madame Hale avaient souri sans comprendre ce qui avait prit au fils du shérif d'embrasser le leur, Derek savait lui. Il sourit légèrement en rougissant. Il avait été remercié plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé pour avoir aider Stiles. Il était franchement chou et chouette, ce petit brun plein d'énergie.


End file.
